


Femmeslash February Drabbles: Korr Sella/Greer Sonnel

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Femmeslash February Drabbles 2017 [23]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Bloodline - Claudia Gray
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chronic Illness, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: I'll never fade out cause I'm already gone: Korr hassucha crush on Greer.





	

Greer isn't supposed to fly, but she's beautiful when she does.

(She's beautiful all the time—so beautiful it makes Korrie slippery-palm nervous, sweaty-and-stupid half the time when Greer asks her a question—but when she flies… the look on her face makes Korrie _imagine things_ , other things that might make Greer get that look of satisfaction, and it makes her squirm in her seat on the Mirrorbright.)

She finds Greer later, head between her knees, face flushed blood-bright as she tries to catch her breath.

She's dying, slowly, in front of Korrie's eyes. She still makes it look beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt today from [31_days on LiveJournal, "I'll never fade out cause I'm already gone."](http://31-days.livejournal.com/3295603.html)


End file.
